Vegas Missing
by DySolo
Summary: Missing scenes or just fun excerpts from the Viva Las Vegas story cast. Could be, but not limited to different POVs of what happened, missing scenes due to chapter endings, just little moments that I feel like writing. More in Chap 1.
1. Yes Please

**Author's Notes:**

**I do not own Criminal Minds, thankfully, because I'd screw it up.**

This is going to be missing scenes, different POVS, and other fun things in the storyline Viva Las Vegas. Havent read it? These might not make sense.

They are in no order and will not connect together, mostly. There could be mentionings, but eh.

This one, was it's own story called Yes Please, but I figured since it went with this, its a good starter. I'd say this one takes place, before the confession of love, but definitely close to it. I think Ryan probably realizes that she loves him...maybe, or is starting to? Who knows. Enjoy.

Oh! and if you'd like to see a scene or another POV of something that happened in VLV, leave a review or a message and I'll (probably) write it for you. :)

* * *

Ryan grabbed his hand and pulled him to the bedroom. Spencer watched her, letting himself be pulled. Once in the middle of the room, she paused and turned back to him. She wrapped his arms around his neck and smiled at him.

"You're beautiful." She mused, softly, her fingers moving over his jaw. He looked down at her with a slight smile.

"Beautiful?"

"Yes." She leaned up and pouted when he didn't meet her lips.

"You're beautiful." He murmured before kissing her. It was a brief kiss due to her pulling back, completely away from him. Spencer frowned, watching her walk to the bathroom. She turned to look at him over her shoulder before pulling off her shirt. Spencer watched as her back became completely exposed other than the black strips of her bra. He licked his lips, his eyes moving over the tan skin to the black material of her slacks that fit her perfectly, hugging at her hips.

"What are you doing?" He asked, running his eyes back up to her face.

"I feel like a bath. Want to join me?"

He watched as she paused before her pants fell, revealing toned thighs and a black thong. He inhaled sharply and Ryan turned to look at him amused.

"Is that a yes?"

"Yes, please."


	2. War

**Author's Note:**

So... I'd sayyyyy this one... occurs after the dancing.. Probably that Monday or Tuesday.

At Spencer's home, enjoying a night in.

**Criminal Minds || Vegas Missing || War**

Ryan stared as Spencer tapped his pencil as he read. He would read and tap and then write before reading and tapping again. It was driving her insane. She reached out and grabbed the pencil out of his grasp, causing him to lose his concentration. He looked up to see her, reading while biting on his eraser. She raised her eyes and grinned. "What?"

"That's my pencil."

"This? This is your pencil. Really. Because I thought it was a drum stick, Ringo."

Spencer gave her a confused look. "You know his real name was-"

"Richard Starky, yes, I did know that. But that really doesn't matter. You aren't getting your pencil back until you stop tapping it against the table."

"..I've stopped now." He said, looking at her before grabbing for the pencil. "The eraser won't work if it's wet."

"Like you use the eraser anyways!" Ryan said and rolled her eyes.

Spencer frowned. "Give me back my pencil."

"No. You've done enough math anyways."

"You're not finished with your crossword yet, though."

"So..I'm bored with it." 

"You mean you can't figure out any more of the words."

Ryan glared at him as he smiled. "Shut up."

Spencer raised an eyebrow before grabbing her hand and pulling her arm across the table. She tried to pull away but he was stronger and when she felt his lips against her skin, she paused. He smiled before continuing his task. "My pencil, please?"

"Cheater." She muttered, almost giving him back the thing.

"There's no cheating at war."

Ryan raised an eyebrow, her fingers curling around the pencil. "We're at war, huh?" 

She pulled back quickly when she felt his grip had loosened slightly, causing him to pout.

"No, no war." Spencer looked at her, his mind completely off the math in front of him.

"Ah no, you definitely said 'There's no cheating at war.'"

Spencer watched as she got up and walked around the table. He turned in his seat to look at her and she grinned.

"Just tell me how far you're willing to go for your beloved pencil."

"It's...just a pencil?" He asked, unsure of the right answer. She had a look in her eye, which usually meant she was up to something.

Ryan shook her head. "You're willing to go to 'war' for such item, but when the battle comes to you, you're willing to throw it away? What does that say about what type of man you are, Spencer Reid. Are you forfeiting?"

Spencer raised an eyebrow. "I'm not a quitter."

"Then," Ryan spinned the object at hand between her fingers - something Spencer had been teaching her to do. "Come get the hostage."

Spencer grinned before getting out of the chair and grabbing her hips, pulling her against him.

Ryan matched the smile and wrapped her arms around his neck. "Are you trying to seduce me into giving you your pencil."

"It works so well for you, I figured I might try it."

Ryan's eyes closed, feeling his lips against her neck. "I can control myself. Part of the training." She murmured, keeping up with their little game.

She felt his lips curl into a slight smile before he sucked near her pulse. "I was a 14 year old boy surrounded by beautiful older women in a beach town. I have a copious amount of self control."

Ryan pulled back. "That's one of my words! Seven letter word for abundant. Thanks, babe."

Spencer watched as she moved to the other side of the table to continue her crossword. He frowned in confusion as she paid him no attention.

"Can I have my pencil back now?" He asked, causing her to look up with a slight grin.

She tucked the pencil behind her ear and winked. "Nope. Use that self control."

There was a pause as Spencer stared at her.

"Or you could help me with this so we can go to bed."

Spencer shrugged before getting up and walking around to the other side of the table. He looked over he shoulder before casually moving his hand up her back, going for his pencil.

"If you touch that pencil, you will not be getting any tonight."

Spencer grunted before stilling his hand. Ryan chuckled.

"I win."

"The battle, not the war."


	3. Sleepover

**Author's Notes:**

So, This is the sleep over. The night at least. It's kind of... cliche. I know, but.. cliches are cute.

**Criminal Minds || Vegas Missing**

Ryan rested her hand on the man's arm as they sat silently, watching the cartoon that was on the pay-per-view. Henry was amused and would turn back to them every now and then to tell her how funny a scene was or how 'that was unrealistic.' Spencer turned to look at her and smiled. He mouthed a thank you to which Ryan just shook her head. There was nothing to be thankful for. She was glad she was here with him and being able to experience their first sleep-over as father and son was heart-warming. She could tell by the look on Spencer's face that he was nervous. She was nervous. She had never took care of a little child before without the help of her parents of course. She never changed a diaper or anything. Did Henry even wear diapers anymore? She knew he had started potty training but had he accomplished the task? She looked at the little boy who was completely enthralled with the movie. As long as he stayed like this, it should be fine. She turned back to Spencer to see his eyes on the movie, a small amused smile on his lips. He seemed to be enjoying it too and it was just too cute. She leaned over and kissed his cheek, causing him to look at her, eyebrow cocked. She shook her head, telling him it was nothing, but he didn't seem to believe her.

"It's nothing, really." She said and leaned her head against his shoulder.

Henry looked back at them. "You guys watching?"

"Sure am! He's smart, huh?"

Henry nodded and turned back to the screen. Spencer smiled as the boy rested his head back on his hands. He reached out and grabbed Ryan's hand and squeezed it.

The next half hour was spent in silence, everyone watching the movie. As it ended, Henry jumped up and looked at the two.

"That was awesome!"

Spencer raised an eyebrow. "Awesome, huh?"

"Yeah! Now what, Daddy? We play?"

Ryan looked at the man who looked at her. They both seemed to be wondering where the burst of energy had came from. Spencer looked at his watch.

"We should probably take your bath, buddy. Right?" Spencer said, looking at Ryan. She just stared at him. How was she supposed to know what he was supposed to do?

"Yeah?"

Henry shook his head. "I want to play. Taking a bath is for sleeping time."

Ryan and Spencer shared another look. "It's almost 8, Henry. It's sleeping ti-"

"No!" Henry ran away from them behind the bed. "I not go to bed! I stay up and play with you and Ms. Ryan."

Spencer shook his head. "We got to take a bath, Henry. You can't be dirty."

"Daddy, I play!"

"You can play in the bath?" Ryan tried.

"Yeah! I'm sure Mommy packed some toys for bath time."

Henry grinned. "Yeah! I got a rubber ducky, Daddy!"

Spencer let out a breathe, grateful he seemingly going to do it. Spencer got up and scooped up the little boy and set him on the bed. "Alright. Let's get ready for the bath and we'll grab your rubber ducky and your bath toys."

Henry raised his arms and Spencer smiled and took off the shirt before Henry pulled down his pants, showing off his Thomas the Train* underwear. Ryan giggled and Henry cocked his head.

"I love those, Henry."

Henry looked down and grinned. "It's Thomas!"

Spencer shook his head and grabbed the boy and the bag before taking the little boy to the bathroom.

"You're not supposed to show ladies your underwear, Henry."

"But they're Thomas!"

Spencer chuckled and set him down on the toilet and shuffled through the bag to find the toys before turning on the tub.

"Okay, Henry. No splashing or jumping out of the bath. You don't run out of the bathroom naked okay? Ms. Ryan doesn't need to see you without your clothes on, okay?"

Henry looked at his dad before nodding. "'Kay, Daddy."

Spencer stared at him before nodding too. "Okay."

Spencer turned back to the bath tub making sure everything was alright and the water was at the right temperature. Once everything was satisfactory, he turned back to where Henry was to see nothing but the little boy's underwear. He looked at them confused before he heard Ryan.

"Henry!"

Spencer jumped up and ran into he hotel room to see Henry running around the room. Ryan sat on the bed, her hands over her mouth, trying to contain her giggles. Henry jumped on the bed and started to bounce when Spencer grabbed him.

"Henry Nicolas!"

Ryan giggled as Spencer pulled the child against him, covering him before looking at Ryan embarrassed and slightly shocked. Ryan just giggled more.

"Daddy, I play!"

"I... you're naked!"

"So?" Henry shruggd and wiggled to get down. Ryan watched amused as Spencer looked utterly lost.

"You're.. We're taking a bath, You're taking a bath!"

"But-"

"We'll watch another movie after your bath okay?" Ryan said and Henry looked at her.

"Another cartoon?" 

"Yeah!"

He looked at his dad before wiggling down and running to the bathroom. Spencer looked at Ryan, perplexed. Ryan giggled.

"Go give him his bath."

Spencer opened his mouth and closed it before looking at the bathroom then back at Ryan. He shook his head before turning back to the bathroom. He walked in there to see Henry sitting on the toilet waiting for his Dad.

"I take my bath now."

**Criminal Minds || Vegas Missing**

"Oh my god, Spencer." Ryan laughed, seeing the little boy come out in a towel and his dad following him, his white shirt drenched and clinging to him. Even his hair was dripping.

"How in the world?" She shook her head as he sat down on the bed. "You're getting the bed yet."

She stiffled the laugh when he looked up at her with an angry look. Henry looked between the two of them and pulled the towel closer to him. "I take a bath, Ms. Ryan! I clean."

"You got Daddy clean too, huh?"

Henry grinned. "I have fun. I splashed."

"Oh no." Ryan giggled before looking at Spencer out of the corner on her eye. He was looking through the bag for the boys pajamas, still drenched.

"I got Daddy wet."

Spencer grunted before looking at Henry. "Come get dressed."

Henry nodded and dropped the towel. Spencer shook his head before pulling up his underwear and pajama bottoms.

"Cars pajamas!"

"Yeah."

Ryan looked at him amused. Spencer was not happy and Henry was completely oblivious.

"I like cars, daddy. Do you like cars?"

"Uh huh."

"You don't have a car daddy."

"I do too."

"No you don't."

Spencer breathed through his nose. "I do. I just don't use it a lot because it's easier to walk or take the subway and train."

Henry raised his hands to get his shirt on before running to jump in bed with Ryan. "We watch a movie now?"

Ryan looked at Spencer. "We got to wait for Daddy."

Spencer shook his head. "I need to shower now. Again."

Ryan laughed as Henry looked between them before back at Ryan. "We watch it while he shower, Ms. Ryan?"

"I..."

Spencer nodded before taking off the shirt and threw it near the dirty clothes. Ryan's eyes ran over the man's chest, admiring the muscles in his arms and...

"Ms. Ryan? MISS RYAN!"

Ryan turned to see Henry looking at him, expectedly. She looked back at Spencer, who was giving her an amused look before he chuckled alittle, his cheeks slightly pink. He walked into the bathroom as Ryan turned back to Henry.

"Let's start that movie then."


	4. Almost

**Author's Note:**

This is before the story. After the Anthrax episode. Whats the real title? Eh. It's called Almost.

**Criminal Minds || Vegas Missing || Almost**

Spencer opened his eyes, expecting to see Derek. He smiled drowsily at who he saw.

"Jenn."

JJ rolled her eyes at the name. "You know JJ is shorter, right?"

"Techincally, JJ is two syllables. Jenn's the shorter version of your name."

"Wouldn't it be Jay?"

He shrugged before closing his eyes again. "Where's Derek?"

"I sent him home. You really scared us, you know? Why did you think it was okay to..." JJ shook her head, running her fingers down his arm.

"I didn't know there was anthrax in there." He turned his hand over when her fingers reached his wrist. He looked at her. "It's okay. I'm okay now."

"If something would of happened to you..I.."

"His fingers curled around hers and she looked up, a tear running down her face.

"Hey." Spencer whispered. "don't cry. I'm not going anywhere."

"And Henry. He never would have known.." JJ looked away, stopping her words.

Spencer frowned. "Known what?"

"Known his God father, Spence." She pouted and Spencer reached up to touch her face.

"I'm going to be okay. In a week, I'll be there to spend time with him like nothing ever happened."

She had to tell him. She had to. She closed her eyes as his fingers moved away from her cheek. "Spencer, I have to tell you something." She spoke without opening them, knowing if she opened her eyes, she'd lose her courage.

He shifted to look at her more directly, waiting. Always patient. She opened her eyes to see the slight pout on his lips that came when he didn't understand something as if he couldn't believe that he didn't know. She could only imagine the look on his face that would come if she told him about Henry. Why had she waited so long? Why hadn't she told him the day he was born? She could almost hear the things he would think about why she had kept the secret. His insecurities would whisper to him. Tell him that the reason was because she didn't think he'd be a good father. And in a sense, she had thought that. Spencer had made it clear that kids and dogs didn't like him. She had seen him try to communicate with his own age-group and fail, how would a child be any different? But these months with Henry, he had been so good. That first day with him, although he was unsure and a little shaky, he had been so great.

"What is it, JJ?"

He was starting to look nervous. She smiled to reassure him.

"It's nothing. Forget it."

He gave her a look, telling her immediately that he didn't believe it. There was no fooling him, even with he had nearly died...again. She sighed, trying to think of something that was believable.

"I was just scared, you know? Derek told me about everything and I thought we were going to lose you. You can't keep doing this. Tobias and then Owen and now this? You're going to give us all grey hairs, Spence."

He smiled and reached out to hold her hand again. "I'm sorry."

She smiled, running her thumb over his hand. "Just don't do it again."

He closed his eyes, sleep creeping on him again. "I'll try."


	5. Comfort

**Author's Note:**

Okay, so this is... in Chapter 43. After Spencer visits his mom and tells her that Henry is his son, the first time. (When she's catatonic.)

**Criminal Minds || Vegas Missing**

Ryan watches as his long fingers tug at the laces of his scruffed right converse. He tugs at the shoe before revealing a gray and navy striped sock. He lets the show drop to the floor before rubbing his eyes, his shortened hair falling into his face. He looks so much younger to her with his hair shorter, but it's okay. It fits him better. He starts with the left shoe laces, completing the same task to reveal a black argyle sock. Once both shoes are off he rests his elbows on his knees and his head in his hands. He sits there for a moment, resting his eyes before he opened them slowly and pulls the dropped shoes together and towards the couch. Always organizing, she notices. He wipes off some dirt from the toe of the shoe before finally looking up and locking eyes on her, unaware that she has been watching him the whole time.

"Hey." He says softly and she smiles.

"Hey."

Neither of them speak for minutes. Ryan continues to watch him as he stares out the window, his head still resting on his hands. She knows something is bothering him, but she doesn't intrude, not yet. Just watching him is enough for her right now. He interests her in ways no one ever has. She just wants to know what's going on in his head. What he feels and why. She wonders if everything is so logical in his head, if he explains everything in that manner. She wonders how he explains love. She wonders how if he just explains his mother's illness into medical terms and if thats enough to make the past not hurt. And then, she knows that he does hurt over it. At least he hurts over the fact his father couldn't deal with it. What logic does he have for that? And is the reason he's so mad at his father is because there is no logic to it? She watches as his fingertips move across his lips as he thinks, his eyes never leaving the window. He barely blinks and the only reason she knows he's still alive is the slow rise and fall on his chest as he breathes. Suddenly, he blinks quickly a few times before turning to her. He blushes, realizing she has been watching him this time and clears his throat.

"I'm sorry. Did you say something?"

She merely shakes her head. "Are you hungry?"

He looks up at her as she stands, making her way to the kitchen to make them something. He grabs her wrist and pulls her towards him on his lap. She looks at him slightly confused, but says nothing. She breathes deep as his thumb moves across her bottom lips and his pointer and middle finger barely graze her cheek. It's soft and tickles but sparks all at the same time. She locks eyes with him as she parts her lips and kisses the skin. He smiles slightly, moving the hand to her neck, fingers wrapping around strands of her hair before he pulls her closer into a kiss. Her eyes close at the contact and she rests her hands on his shoulders, gently. The kiss starts soft, lips brushing together until she starts to pull back to ask if he's okay. He doesn't let her though. The moment she starts to pull back, he moves with her and kissed her again, harder. As if a wall has broken and the flood gates have opened. There's such need in the kiss, her fingers grip at his shoulders as she kisses back, clinging to him as his other hand moves to the small of her back, pushing her closer to him, holding her against him. As if he doesn't hold on to her, she's going to disappear. She pulls back to breath, but he doesn't stop. His lips move across her jaw and down her neck, eliciting a groan from her lips as her hands move from his shoulders to his hair, holding him as close to her as he does to him. He needs the comfort from whatever he experienced today and she's more willing to give him whatever he needs.


	6. First Impressions

**Criminal Minds || Vegas Missing || First Impressions**

Author's Notes: There was message about how no one on the team was suspicious of Spencer and his ability to lead. So I was thinking about that and decided I would give the first impressions/opinions of what the team thought of Spencer.

Also, I am going to doing some editing to Viva. I've been rereading it and some of the stuff I wrote...just doesn't work and I have to tweak the time-line or it's going to drive me crazy. So.. I mean, You don't have to reread it (but you can! :D), it'll be mostly the same with some garbage thrown out, maybe some chapters will be combined. Maybe a few added scenes or something, but the story line is the same.

I'll tell you what I've updated either in here or What Happens. Thank you reading.

**

* * *

**

**Elle Greenaway**

She knew he was different. From the moment she saw him get off the elevator. His clothes were different. His hair. He was stronger, older. She hugged him immediately. It had been too long since they had spoken. Spencer had been the only one to call her after she left the BAU. He had called her multiple times, checking up on her. Their roles had been reversed for those few weeks. He had almost been like a big brother. But the tables turned back to normal when he called her a week after returning to Virgina after that Georgia case. She hadn't recognized his voice at first. And then the words hit her: "I can't stop."

They had spoken for hours about the horrors of the job and how it all bubbled up under the surface. She tried to save him from the mistakes she had made. He called her again in New Orleans, saying he was quitting. That he couldn't go back. That he had missed a plane and he didn't care. He was high and admitted it for the first time. They stayed on the phone until he sobered up, until he broke down. He asked her if she wished she hadn't left and she told him the truth. She told him he regretted it everyday and that she didn't want him to throw his life away. She didn't hear from her for a time after that. A few months passed and he called her again, struggling. They talked again for hours until he had to go, he had company. She had found it odd, but never had an opportunity to ask him about it.

When he smiled at her, she knew he wasn't struggling anymore. He was better and she was proud of him. If he could get through something like that, she knew he would have no problems with heading the unit.

**Criminal Minds || Vegas Missing || First Impressions**

**William DiMario**

Will looked up to see Elle and a man walking towards them. He raised an eyebrow at Grey and Ryan before standing up. He walked up to them, measuring up the man. He was tall, skinny. He didn't look like much, but Elle had explained that he was some kind of genius and knew what he was doing. He had saved her life with a magic trick, taken on his own kidnapper, as well as talking down multiple Unsubs. To say the very least, Will had been suspecting someone...else.

"You guys know each other?" He asked, even though he knew the accent. He wanted to see how the man responded. Did he rever Elle as much as Elle obviously revered him?

"We worked together. DiMario?" The tone of his voice was off. He looked upset and didn't try to hide the saracasm of his voice.

Will grinned, either way, trying not to show that Spencer's attitude bugged him. "Yeah, How'd you know?"

"My team." His voice was clipped as he spoke. His team? They were his team now and if Spencer wasn't going to acknowledge that, he didn't deserve to be the chief. Will merely nodded before turning back to the group. He had bad feeling about this.

**Criminal Minds || Vegas Missing || First Impressions**

**Sarah Black**

Sarah flushed immediately after she spoken. She felt like a fan girl. She couldn't help it though. Ever since the man in front of her had been to her school, she had been fascinated with profiling. She had read his papers and Rossi's books. He was the reason she had joined the FBI. And now they were going to be sharing an office. She was going to be working for him. It was all very incredible. **  
**

**Criminal Minds || Vegas Missing || First Impressions**

**Ryan Williams**

Ryan raised an eyebrow as the man in front of her stared. She turned to DiMario who smirked at her. She rolled her eyes at him before looking back at the man, taking in his appearance as well. It was only far. He was tall, thin, and nerdy. She could tell that he had some muscle though. He kind of reminded her of a young professor. He was attractive, she couldn't deny that. She looked at Elle, who tore her from her thoughts as well as Spencer.

She watched as the man stumbled over his eyes before looking at him like he was slightly crazy. He was cute, but kind of weird. Definitely weird, but kind of weird. She wondered if that had something to do with the genius. Weren't all geniuses kind of strange? She had never met a genius though, so maybe it was just him. She watched as Grey introduced himself. Spencer was interesting to say the very least and Ryan was curious. When Elle mentioned going to get lunch, she had to admit she was willing to go, just to find out more about their new boss. Their boss, could Spencer do the job? They wouldn't put him in control of them if he couldn't, right? Right. They wouldn't willingly set them up for failure. The man much be more than what he seemed.

**Criminal Minds || Vegas Missing || First Impressions**

**Grey Stewart**

Grey watched as Spencer was introduced to the rest of the group. It was obvious to him that the man didn't want to be here. He could feel for the man and the other members of the group that had moved from a longer distance. It was going to be difficult at first and Grey wasn't one to go off first impressions. He had researched the new unit chief. It was obvious to him that Spencer Reid could do the job at hand. He was one of the top profilers at the time, even if he didn't seem like much.

Grey offered the man his hand with a smile. He watched as the man took his hand and nodded a little. It was going to take time for everyone. He hoped Spencer would regard this team with the same regards he did his other team eventually though. Elle had mentioned something about being a family, how their old team had been like a family to Spencer. He watched as Reid and Elle made their way into Spencer's office. It was obvious that Spencer as family too. The thought made him smile, maybe the familiar face would be enough to get Spencer to relax with them. If he saw them as family too, he knew that the team dynamic would be just as strong and cases would go smoother. Only time would tell though. Until then, Grey would do his best to try and make everyone feel at home.

**Criminal Minds || Vegas Missing || First Impressions**

**Jason Vence**

Jason looked up as Spencer peeked into his area after knocking. He had researched the new unit chief. He was smart. Very smart. He had also been through hell and yet, here he was, standing at his office door looking terrifying. Jason grinned. There was nothing frightening about him.

"Dr. Reid, nice to meet you, I'm Jason."

"Hi."

Jason had already been speaking to Garcia and knew that the last place Spencer wanted to be was here with them. He didn't know whether to be angry with that or not. Garcia had explained a lot of things to him about the genius and told him that whenever Spencer did something strange to text her and she'd explain him to the techie. It seemed like Garcia and Reid were close. That he and his whole old unit were close. As the man stood at the door, arms crossed over his torso, Jason almost felt bad for him. He looked so young, out of place. He hoped that the rest of the group had been welcoming.

"Would you like to sit?" He found himself asking.

Spencer shook his head, standing straighter before putting his hands in his pockets. It was like a trance had been broken.

"I was just coming in to introduce myself. I've heard that you're very talented."

The statement felt open ended and Jason swore he could hear the man finishing it in his head with "but you're not my old techie."

Jason smiled. "I'd like to think so.. I guess we'll see first case."

Spencer nodded before shrugging slightly, barely noticeable. "Well, I should be getting back to my office. It was nice meeting you, Mr. Vence."

"Jason." The techie corrected and smiled at the man. Spencer nodded and smiled a little as well.

"Jason." he corrected himself before nodding and leaving the office.

**Criminal Minds || Vegas Missing || First Impressions**

Author's note: Sarah's is very short and I will redo hers, but I wanted to post this before going to work. So Here you go! **  
**


End file.
